Her Trust
by jtjaforever
Summary: Ep filler set during Allies. Hiatus challenge from Doxymom.


This drabble was a hiatus challenge by Doxymom. Create a story from a list of prompts using the first three letters of your name. My prompts: East pier, misdirections, Story beginning - because/Story ending - for.

These characters do not belong to me, but to MGM studios. Heck this idea doesn't even belong to me...but I hope you like the results.

Her Trust

"Because Teyla, it does matter."

"Why Colonel, why does whether or not I sanction this alliance with the Wraith so important to you?" Teyla asked head tilted in that inquiring way of hers.

John followed her, not satisfied with her answer after the debriefing concerning the alliance with the Wraith. He had to admit that she'd been hesitant about the experiment on Michael and did a lot of fancy talking to get her to help on that project. He had sensed her uneasiness, her questions concerning their motives. Then when everything went to hell in a hand basket it had made him feel guilty for insisting she be a part in it at all. Yet, he was again, asking her to be a part of something he knew would go against her better judgment. Her opinion did matter. He needed her goodwill…her trust in him.

Her trust in him -_"I chose to put my trust in you. There's a difference."_

Those words were echoing in his head as he made his way though the halls of Atlantis in search of her. After asking a half dozen people and being misdirected several times he had ended up on the East Pier. She stood looking out over the calm blue ocean a light breeze gently blowing small tendrils of her hair about her shoulders. He knew she was aware of his presence yet chose not to acknowledge him. This realization cut him to the quick. Yes, her trust was important and he was not going to let this jeopardize it.

"Teyla, your insight is valuable to me. I know I didn't seem very open to it with the Michael situation, but I really need you …your trust. It's very important to me."

Teyla regarded him closely. The sincerity of his words and those yet unspoken seen in his eyes pleading for her for her approval…maybe more.

"Colonel, for the record I continue to be uneasy with the close dealings we are about to embark on with the Wraith," Teyla stepped closer to John, "However, I will continue to put my trust in you…for now."

John let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Good, good," he said with a relieved smile. "Teyla, I'll do my best to make sure your trust is not misplaced."

"I'm sure you will, Colonel," Teyla said with a hint of a smile. "Now if you don't mind I need to prepare for the arrival of our guest. I will see you in the Gate room."

"Yea, I'll see you there."

John watched as Teyla left the balcony. Turning his attention back to the ocean he wondered when her opinion, her approval had become so important to him and why. To be honest he had to admit it always had been. From the first time he met her – introducing himself and telling her about his favorite things. He'd known that she likely wouldn't understand, but it was the intent after all - the need for her trust to help those in Atlantis. When she smiled back at him he could see in her eyes that he had succeed and that had touched him in an unexpected way.

John let a cool breeze wash across his face. Yes, Teyla's opinion did matter. Her trust was important to him. As much as it depended on him he would do all he could to maintain it. The alliance with the Wraith was risky at best, but it was a risk he was willing to make if it would help to end more quickly the madness he had helped to unleash – the pain it had caused Teyla and her people.

John pushed himself away from the rail with a renewed sense of conviction. He would not fail Atlantis or Teyla's people. Most of all he would not fail her. He owed her so much…more than she could ever imagine. She had given him her trust – freely and without condition. He would do whatever it took to keep it because when all was said and done, for him, it was what made all this worth fighting for.


End file.
